


I won't be second best

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Masturbation, Multi, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebklaine<br/>Kurt is the new English teacher at McDalton, doubling with coordinator for the Glee Club</p><p>He has two students who start trying to get him in their bed and he's not so sure that he doesn't want it too</p><p>Blaine and Sebastian always have had a weird friendship, and when a golden opportunity arises when none other than Mr Hummel enters "their" bar, they decide to join forces to get him naked</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't be second best

**Author's Note:**

> Teacher / Student relationship, age!difference, threesome, Sebklaine

Kurt never regretted becoming a teacher.

He loves learning, he loves sharing his passion, he loves watching a sparkle of interest grow in his students eyes and he loves helping them in the path of undercovering the hidden meanings in the texts they study in class, but most of all, he loves planting that thirst, that hunger for knowledge that could lead some of of them on the same path that he chose.

He didn't expect having to face a different kind of hunger in the eyes of two of his - unfortunately - best Senior students.

Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe.

Two very different cuts of the same cloth.

Both come from wealthy families, with an older sibling that cast a shadow over their every achievements, pushing them forward to be the best.

However, while Blaine tries to remain a gentleman about it, finding it in himself to help other students on his way to the top, Sebastian is the epitom of the takes no prisoner and noone will stand in my way type.

Kurt can't deny that they are his best students in his English class, and the most talented male voices in the Glee Club he has taken over.

But the way they look at him whenever his eyes cross theirs ...

It makes him feel like he's the most delicious meal ever cooked and they're both starving.

Not that he allows himself to think about it too often : they both fit some of his favorite assets in the men he dates - the combination of them making the perfect Mr Hummel Something - and he really shouldn't dwelve on how attractive his top students are.

In retrospect, putting them and "top" in the same sentence was definitely not the best of his ideas.

\---

Blaine is mesmerized.

There is no other word to describe the effect his English teacher has on him.

It's a wonder Blaine manages to take notes during his class, since he spends most of the period daydreaming about what he would do to his teacher.

Or let the older man do to him.

Blowjobs are a given, seriously, the man's lips should come with a NC-17 warning.

At the top of his list, there are fucking him on his desk, riding him and letting him tie Blaine up and have his wicked way with him - Blaine is 99 percent sure that his teacher is a wild thing in bed.

Call him pretentious, but Blaine is pretty sure that his teacher finds him attractive - some looks are lingering a little bit too long to be innocent - and Blaine has to find some way to overcome Mr Hummel's sense of decorum.

Blaine tries slowly, building everything up - he was not raised by wolves, thank you very much.

First, he only wears his tightest pants when he has class with Mr Hummel, making sure to sit not at the front but close enough and bending over to retrieve his books and pens from his bag before taking his seat.

Hey, don't blame him for using his assets.

Pun totally intended and proudly so.

Second, he starts a lollypop addiction - how else is he supposed to let his teacher know that he has skills ? -, always unwrapping it in the last few minutes of each class, just so he can pop it out of his mouth as the bell rings.

Maybe he really doesn't know anything about romance or seduction - but Blaine is pretty sure that his teacher's eyes are less blue when he walks out of his classroom.

\---

Is Blaine Anderson trying to get Kurt to take him right there in front of his classmates ?!

Insufferable brat.

A brat that has the roundest, most beautiful ass Kurt has ever laid his eyes on and the plumpest lips that shine with spit when he takes that lollypop out of his mouth and how is it possible that the school regulations don't forbid the consummation of phallic candies ?!

\---

Sebastian has a new target.

For a while, sure, he tried to convince Blaine that a blowjob or a handjob (or any kind of job, really he's not picky) between bros was not something so unheard of, but a make out session had been enough to show them both that while it was not something they regretted (Blaine really has the best ass to grope and squeeze), they were better off as friends.

It's a weird friendship, the one between Blaine and Sebastian.

(one of their classmates tried to call them Belle and Sebastian - he ended up with a black eye and a bruised pair of balls)

They're both very smart, both very competitive, both wanting to make the other one shut up about his so called superiority.

And it seems that they have one more thing to compete over.

The aforementioned target.

Sebastian has their English teacher in his sight, and all of his guns are loaded.

Boy does he want to lick the tall man's body all over and then some.

Sebastian loses focus during a Glee club meeting, picturing the man holding him down and fucking him with abandon, making him scream with pleasure as he pounds into his ...

"Sebastian, what do you think ?"

Oh shit, he really shouldn't fantasize about what he wants to do to Mr Hummel during school time.

"Hm ? Sure" he says, trying to sound like he paid attention to everything that happened during the meeting, but Blaine's little smirk is a sure way to know that he answered very far from the mark.

Mr Hummel cocks one eyebrow at him. "Focus, Smythe, or I'll give that solo you just took passionlessly to someone more deserving, capisce ?"

Oh yes, boss me around and speak a foreign tongue, that will do wonders to my focus ...

The only thing that makes Sebastian feeling better is the dazed look on Blaine's face.

At least he's not alone in his frustrated state.

As they exit the choir room, Blaine falls into step next to him.

They don't even need to talk to know that they both need some kind of release.

"Scandals ?" Blaine says softly as they reach their lockers.

Sebastian nods curtly before walking faster toward the restrooms. He needs some kind of release right now or he's going to explode.

\---

What is wrong with Sebastian ?

Kurt is used to the tall (tall, lean, muscular, with green eyes that sparkle even when it's grey outside and long fingers that would feel so great on his skin and around his cock and his mouth God even when he smirks Kurt can't help but picture those lips stretched around him or sucking on his nipples) AHEM - the tall teenage boy (god he's a teenage boy for Christ's sake control your hormones !) winking at him every time a sentence can be taken out of context or making lewd comments about the homoerotic subtext in pretty much everything - the boy managed to find signs pointing to Orwell's repressed homosexuality in '1984' - but it's the first time that he finds him losing his infamous focus and drive during a choir rehearsal.

Maybe the vest emphasizes his frame, but surely the boy - well, boys is more accurate, giving Blaine's parted lips - is not that far gone is a fantasy world to picture them together, is he ?

Is he ?

God, Kurt needs to find himself some one night stand to take the pressure off his libido.

An evening at Scandal it is.

\---

Blaine and Sebastian are considered pillars of the gay bar by now, coming at least two nights a week for the past two years - they don't even need to show their fake I.D.'s by now, Philip lets them enter with a smile and a light pat to both their butts as they pass next to him - they don't even find it in themselves to play the offend virgins tonight though as they slump on the stools by the bar.

Two Long Island Iced teas later, they start talking about their favorite subject.

"He makes me want to be a piece of chalk" Blaine moans, holding his empty glass with a dejected look.

Sebastian looks at him like he grew a second head. "The fuck are you talking about, Anderson ?"

"Every time he writes on the board, Mr Hummel taps the chalk against his lips before writing - I want to have what that damn piece of chalk has, Seb !" he explains, his voice turning into a whine as he finishes.

Sebastian nods. "I feel you B" he says, putting one hand on his comrade's shoulder. "i have simpler tastes though" he adds, taking another sip of his drink.

Blaine makes an interrogative sound at him and Sebastian looks at him sternly.

"i just want to be his fucktoy for a night" he says seriously, before giggling like a five year old at Blaine's affronted face.

Blaine frowns and tuts at him. "You're so crass sometimes, Seb, it's miraculous you even managed to get laid with that potty mouth of yours" he says, trying to act the more mature one.

"Oh, I know where i want to put that potty mouth of mine" Sebastian replies, and they both let out a deep sigh.

"His neck"

"His shoulders"

"His ass, God !"

"His bellybutton"

"His … Wait, seriously ?"

"Oh yeah, I watched that porn last night, you know, the one with that fucking stallion of a top, and the guy was getting crazy when the other one started putting his tongue in his bellybut-"

"Blaine !"

Sebastian's reverent whisper-shout is enough to attract Blaine's attention back to their current location. "Don't tell me you are shocked by the fact that I'm talking about porn in a gay b-"

"Blaine, shut up !"

Blaine frowns. His friend is never this rude, especially when they're trading fantasies about their favorite teacher like kids trade Pokemons.

Sebastian looks at him and gives him an unbelieving smile. "Look at the door !" he says, his voice still low.

Blaine looks around until he understands.

Standing in the doorway, looking more ravishing than ever, is Mr Hummel, dressed with a simple burgundy shirt tucked in a pair of tight, dark, tiiight jeans.

Jesus fucking Christ on a rollerblading donut, he looks like he stepped out a runway to dive into his dirtiest fantasies, the shirt's sleeves rolled to his elbows making him look so manly and strong, like he could lift Blaine easily and fuck him against the wall ...

"B, you're drooling" Sebastian's voice brings him back to Earth, but when he looks at his friend, he's not doing much better.

-

The moment Sebastian sees the familiar swoop of chestnut hair above the fray at the entrance of the bar, his heart stops in his chest before starting a rumba.

God the man looks even more beautiful in the dim lights of the shady bar.

The color of his shirt reminds Sebastian of the finest wines he had discovered while they had been in Paris and he really, really, REALLY wants to taste Mr Hummel.

Except that he doesn't intend on spitting him out. Oh no sir.

Looking at his friend, he finds Blaine with his lips slightly parted, a faraway look in his eyes and no doubt that he's having the same hardening problem in his pants.

-

Shaking their head, they both turn their backs on the room, order an alcohol-free drink (it's extraordinary, but this situation is just as extraordinary) and bring their heads closer for a pow-wow.

"This is our chance, B" Sebastian says urgently, his eyes darting behind them to make sure that their teacher is not coming closer to him - thank God for Molly who is keeping Mr Hummel busy with her Barbarella ensemble (Sebastian smiles as he looks at the older man trying to politely get himself out of the transvestite's grasp) - "he's probably going to get drunk tonight and we should take advantage of it !"

Blaine twists his mouth in contemplation. "Wouldn't that be, well, taking advantage of him ?" he asks, though he finds their teacher too and Sebastian watches as the amber leaves his eyes to darken - God, what a pity that it didn't work better, Blaine is sex on a stick - as he takes the full experience that is Kurt Hummel moving his body to the beat of the music on the sides of the dancefloor.

For a little while, they're both struck speechless as they watch Kurt getting more and more confident, letting the bass invade his body and making him move and dance like he is Music.

Blaine clears his throat and turns back to Sebastian, a determined look on his face.

"Let's do this before my conscious wakes up".

\---

Kurt is finally letting go of all of the tensions he accumulated in the past week on the dancefloor, feeling some men touching him in passing and not caring at all - let them touch his waist or his hips, Kurt is the master of his body and he won't let anything go too far because he's a fucking -

Shit.

Still dancing, Kurt spies a couple that has no place in this bar, a couple of his students that he has been trying to get out of his mind, and the way they're dressed and dancing right under his eyes ...

This should come with a warning and a much less crowded environment - as a matter of fact, Kurt can totally picture them giving him a private dance ...

What is he thinking ?! He can't think of his students in that kind of settings, that's just wrong !

Depraved, perverted ...

God, they look so beautiful as they move their bodies together, Sebastian towering over Blaine smaller frame but making him look all the more graceful, the way Blaine seems to know what Sebastian is going to do without them looking like they're dancing together - they dance in the same space, they make each other look even better, but the fact that they're not a couple might as well be written in shining neon above their heads.

Kurt is sober, he knows he is, but he feels like he has downed an entire bottle of Tequila with the way his head is dizzy on the sight.

When Sebastian turns his head toward him - have they always been this close to him ? - and offers him an open hand.

The invitation is clear and Kurt is tired of beating himself up for wanting the two boys ; he's tired of trying to find reasons to stay away from two men who are of age and clearly wanting him ; he's tired of denying himself the pleasure of having sex with two men who have the most perfect bodies he's ever seen and who have, repeatedly, made it clear that those bodies could be his shall he decide to act on his impulses.

So he moves forward and takes Sebastian's hand.

-

Blaine loves dancing with Sebastian, because it always feels like they're partners in their respective bubbles and that just feels awesome - particularly because it keeps the creeps at bay while putting them on display.

He loves basking into the attention of a chosen selection of men.

And if, by some miracles, their plan works and they manage to get Mr Hummel to dance with them (vertically and horizontally), well Blaine is not going to complain.

When another pair of hands join Sebastian's on his waist, he barely contains the shoot of happiness that threatens to escape his mouth.

Better keep his shouts for a more private location.

\--

Dancing with the two boys is the most unique experience Kurt ever had on this particular dancefloor.

The moment Sebastian takes his hand, he pulls him to place him behind Blaine, the two of them making an Anderson sandwich and Kurt is not going to step back from it, placing his hands on the teeny tiny waist of the shorter boy, enjoying the feeling of the muscles under his fingers that are tingling with the need to feel the heated skin under their tips. In the meantime, he places one legs between Blaine's, only to find one of Sebastian's own long leg doing the same and soon enough, he's simultaneously rubbing his leg between Blaine's (feeling his balls on his thigh every now and then) and playing kind of footsie with Sebastian.

Blaine reaches backward to wrap his fingers around the back of his neck and bring Kurt's face closer, closer to him, closer to his neck and the moment his nose skims the skin of Blaine's ear, Kurt feels like a beast is roaring in his chest, pushing him forward and he really doesn't want to disobey.

His hands move a little upward, feeling Blaine's stiff nipples under his fingers as he presses kisses and kitten lick to Blaine's ear and neck, feeling the boy shudder under his toucj. But before he can even start focusing on undoing him, he feels long fingers coming to rest on his hips, pulling him forward a little more in Blaine's back, the hands making their way down to his ass and kneading not so gently but exactly as he likes it and he lets out a moan that reverberates through Blaine.

Tucked between the two more slender bodies, Blaine has little to no possibility to move but his hands are free, and he's using the best he can, keeping one hand on Kurt's nape while the other is roaming over Sebastian's back, using his short nails to draw a trail down Sebastian's spine to the cleft of his ass.

Sebastian lets out a low groan and he must be doing something to their teacher, because the other man moans deep in his chest, the combination of the two rumbling, aroused sounds sending all of his blood down Blaine's cock and he starts rutting against Sebastian thigh, the feeling of Mr Hummel's leg between his legs giving him something to fall onto when he starts moving his hips back and forth, following the rhythm Sebastian and their teacher have set up.

He doesn't have the time to get used to it - and maybe even get off on it - before Sebastian leans forward, speaking in his ear but loud enough that Mr Hummel can hear him. 

"We should move this somewhere else" Sebastian says, feeling like he's going to explode from the feeling of Blaine pressed against him and Mr Hummel's perfect ass under his fingers.

Blain eagerly nods and tries to turn his head to look at their teacher.

Kurt is still trying to comprehend what Sebastian's words imply that he's faced with a destructive combination.

Blaine's pleading face, with his cheeks blushing, his lips wet with saliva and his eyes shining dark.

Sebastian's intent face, lips tight and not even smirking and his eyes a dark pool of the darkest green completely focused on him, reminding Kurt off a predator surveying his prey just before the antelope makes the wrong move.

Maybe it's the wrong move, Kurt doesn't know, but his cock is yelling at him to just enjoy the ride. His poor cock that he has been neglecting for far too long.

Let's listen to it for once, instead of his brain.

He simply nods and starts pulling Blaine, who takes Sebastian's hand, toward the exit.

\---

Kurt isn't sure how they managed to get to his apartment without tearing each other's clothes on the way, but the moment the door is locked behind them, he finds himself between the two teenagers and his brain leaves the building.

Blaine is facing him, kissing and licking and biting his chest as more skin becomes available, every opened button a pause in the removal of his clothes, a pause to worship him and make sure that no inch of skin has been forgotten on the way.

Blaine has always been a very thorough student, careful with his analysis and his statements.

While Sebastian is bolder, taking risks.

As it is, Sebastian is behind him, on his knees as he pulls his jeans down his legs, his mouth quickly finding the junction between his ass and his legs and licking it relentlessly.

Kurt doesn't know where to put his attention - and where to find some support, because he can already feels his knees buckling - and he whines when Blaine suddenly focuses on removing completely his shirt and deprives him off his oh so talented mouth and tongue.

He can feel Sebastian's chuckles before he hears it. "Told you he wanted it just as much as we did" he says from his spot on the floor before returning his attention to the matter at hand, his long fingers pushing the material of his underwear to let him lick and suck at one of Kurt's balls.

Kurt buries his fingers in Blaine's hair for support because this just feels so surreal and just plain good (good is not a strong enough word, but forgive him if he can't really focus on his thesaurus right this moment) and he pulls the boy toward him to take over his mouth in a searing kiss.

Blaine goes willingly, his fingers sliding down his chest until he reaches his cock, already soaking the front of his underwear with precome and Kurt moves his hips away from his wandering hands, only to buck into Sebastian's mouth still tasting his balls, the tip of his tongue traveling between them and his perineum, drawing unbearable patterns that send jolts of pleasure like lightning bolts through Kurt's body.

Blaine growls and puts his hands back on the belt of his boxers.

"That needs to go" he says under his breath and Sebastian has barely the time to move away from Kurt that Blaine is dropping to his knees, taking the underwear with him on his way.

Kurt looks down at the two boys kneeling at his feet and he feels another surge of arousal - he didn't know that he could feel any more aroused than he already was, and yet here he is - as he puts his hands on their heads.

They both look up at him with hooded, lustful eyes and he can't recognize his voice when he says, confidently enough

"Undress. Both of you. Now"

Boy do they follow his command : the next thing he knows, Kurt is looking at two very naked bodies, with two cocks standing at attention.

Just like on the dancefloor, Blaine and Sebastian compliment each other : Blaine is tan where Sebastian is pale, muscular where Sebastian is slender, almost fragile looking where Sebastian looks strong ; even their cocks look well together, Blaine's being the thickest but Sebastian's being the longest.

Kurt licks his lips and puts his hand on Blaine's cheek.

"What do you want, Sweetheart ?" he asks, letting Blaine nuzzle his hand for a moment.

"Fuck me, fuck me hard" Blaine says softly, his voice completely contradicting his words.

Kurt hums and turns to Sebastian, repeating the gesture.

"What do you want, Beautiful ?" he asks, and Sebastian takes his thumb in his mouth.

"I want to taste all of you" he finally says, his voice sure and low.

Kurt hums again and puts his hands back in their hair, pulling a little to indicate that he wants them back on their feet.

"Then that's exactly what we'll do" he says, his voice strong if a little breathless. He then pulls Sebastian toward him, the younger boy just a little bit taller than him providing a completely different angle to the kiss, one that Kurt can use to lick at the roof of his mouth.

Blaine doesn't stay inactive as they kiss, as he presses his open mouth to Kurt's shoulder blades, the feeling of suction and of his tongue on his back like the finest silk on Kurt's addled mind.

Sebastian leans away from the kiss and scowls at Blaine. "That's my wish, B" he says sternly, turning Kurt back to Blaine and letting out a sound of contentment as he places his hands on Kurt's shoulder - his palms feel like fire on Kurt's skin - before hooking his chin on it to whisper. "What do you say about a more comfortable location, teach ?"

Kurt knows that he should feel some kind of guilt at the new wave of arousal he goes through at the reminder that he is their teacher, a figure of authority and that he's about to fuck their brains out, but he can't find it himself to really care : the simultaneous feeling of Sebastian's fingers tracing the veins of his shoulders and neck and of Blaine's lightly biting his nipples is overwhelming, and he'd rather focus on that feeling, since the guilt and shame will probably still be here in the morning.

Somehow, Kurt manages to extract himself from the two boys' embrace and walks toward his bedroom, looking over his shoulders to make sure that they're following him and he smiles at them : Sebastian has one arm over Blaine's shoulder, Blaine's shirt in his hand but his undershirt still on, Sebastian's buttonned up open on his naked chest - they look so boyishly devastating together, Kurt can totally picture them making a shit pile of money in the porn industry ... Not that he thinks that they'll chose that path !

As soon as they reach the bed, Kurt takes off the final pieces of clothing he still has on in some capacity and takes his lube and a couple of condoms from his chest before reclining on the bed, waiting for the two men in the doorway to join him.

Sebastian practically tears his clothes off of him, jumping on Kurt as soon as he's done and wasting no time before starting to kiss and lick every part he can reach, before moving slowly to Kurt's back, slotting their bodies together for a moment - Kurt moans when Sebastian's long cock finds its way between his asscheeks and they move like this for a while, before Sebastian keeps on sliding, pressing kisses and broad tongue licks on his way down beofre stopping when he reaches Kurt's ass.

"God your ass, Mr H" he whispers like he's witnessing a miracle, "it belongs in a museum" he adds, his hands joining his lips on Kurt's ass.

Kurt rocks against Sebastian, pressing his ass closer to the young man's face, but before he can get impatient, Blaine finally joins them and takes his face in his hand to press a sloppy kiss to his lips.

"What took you so long ?" Kurt asks when Blaine releases his face with a loud smacking sound.

Blaine blushes and smiles at him. "You two are a sight to behold, and I lost track of what I was doing" he admits sheepishly, and Kurt feels like he's going to explode if the boy doesn't stop looking at him from under his amazingly long eyelashes.

But that was before Blaine leans over to get the bottle of lube and waves it between them. "Want to watch me opening myself for you or would you do the honors ?" he asks, all traces of sheepishness completely gone from his voice, the little minx looking completely sure of the effect he has on Kurt - the fact that his jaw reached the basement and that his cock is dripping with precome might have been clues, though.

Kurt can't decide what would be better : putting his own fingers inside of Blaine, watching him being undone by his touch, or just watching Blaine touching himself for him ?

Sebastian lets go of the cleft of his ass to look over Kurt's hip at Blaine. "You're such a good performer, B, put on a show, I'll take care of Mr H for the two of us" he adds and Kurt doesn't need to look at him to know that he's smirking at his friend.

Blaine frowns but turns his attention back to Kurt. "Would you like that ?" he asks, his voice husky. "To watch me getting ready for your big cock while Seb eats you out ?"

Kurt can only nod, and does so fervently. "Yes" he whispers, his voice turning into a hiss when Sebastian enthusiastically goes back to biting his ass - maybe a little bit too enthusiastic but as he quickly kisses and licks over the skin he sunk his teeth in, Kurt enjoys it once more, fighting to keep his eyes open ; it would be a shame for Blaine to go through the whole fingering process without a witness, wouldn't it ?

As he takes the sight of young man in front of him, Kurt sees that it would definitely be a waist.

Blaine is kneeling on the bed, not too far from him but far enough that Kurt doesn't have to hurt his neck to look from his face to his cock ; speaking of which, Blaine's thick cock is an attractive shade of red - close to the color of his shirt, actually -, perly precome gathering at the head, but Blaine doesn't even touch it (some kind of self control right there), his hands already in his back, and from the movements of his arms (hello holy biceps), Kurt assumes that he's using one hand to open himself a little bit more, but then again, he doesn't want to assume - he wants to see.

"Turn around" he manages to say, his voice low and a proof of his arousal. Blaine stops moving and looks at him with a mischievous smile. "As you wish" he says, rotating on his knees to present his back to him.

Kurt gulps audibly : if he thought that Blaine's ass, while in his pants, was a sigh to behold, Blaine's naked ass ... it's beautiful, perfect, so fuckable he can't wait to be buried in it.

Blaine waistes no time and goes back to his task, using his middle finger to draw circles around his puckered asshole finally on display for Kurt's eyes before slowly pushing in, a sigh coming from his lips.

Blaine slowly moves his hand, taking his time - he's obviously familiar with that particular brand of masturbation - before adding another finger. Now he's going a little faster ; not roughly, but clearly speeding the movement of his hand while his hips rock back against his fingers.

He's about to add a third finger when Kurt feels Sebastian moving behind him and ...

Wow !

Feeling Kurt's attention drifting from him, Sebastian decides to take another step to make sure that he's the first fiddle in this concert and, using his thumbs, spreads Kurt's cheeks in order to lick from his balls to his asshole.

Seriously, this asshole doesn't play in the same category than the ones he's fucked or watched on his screen in the past : the color, the ways it puckers and seems to call for his attention ... Were he the kind of guy to write poems about body parts, Sebastian would write a fucking book about this one.

Back to the matter at hand, Sebastian goes back to Kurt's perineum, licking and sucking at the skin before returning his attention to Kurt's hole.

Sebastian alternates kitten licks and broader licks, trying to keep Kurt on his toes but paying attention to his response - after a while, it becomes obvious from his cries and moans that Kurt just loves getting his ass licked, no matter how.

Time to kick it up a notch then.¨

Pushing his face into Kurt's ass, with his tongue slowly entering his hole, Sebastian starts humming, sending vibrations into Kurt. The effect is instantaneous : Kurt's back archs as he pushes his face further into Sebastian's face, a shout escaping his mouth.

"Blaine, hurry up sweetheart" Kurt says hoarsely, "I'm not going to last much longer"

Blaine takes his fingers out of his ass, the wet sound trully pornographic before turning back to face him with a smile, his brow covered in sweat. "Me neither" he simply says before handing him one of the condoms.

Kurt hastily rolls it down his cock - God, it aches so much, how did he manage to let it be untouched so long ? ... Oh right, he was sufficiently distracted. "Get on your hands and knees" he tells Blaine and the minute the shorter boy complies, kurt has to close his eyes to focus on his breathing.

He reaches backward to touch Sebastian, who looks disgruntled when he looks up from his ass, his fingers never stopping kneading the flesh.

"Just give me a minute, Beautiful" Kurt says, cupping Sebastian's face, "let me get in a proper position to fuck Blaine and you can go back to what you're so beautifully doing okay ?" he says gently and Sebastian leans into his touch, looking like a kitten for a millisecond.

Yeah more like a tiger cub who is desperate to eat him up.

Sebastian moves a little bit in order to let Kurt enough room to move around, namely to kneel behind Blaine, his hands flying to his his and lining his covered cock with Blaine's entrance. "Ready, sweetheart ?" he asks, more for decorum than for an actual answer. Blaine's only response is to move is hips toward him in a sharp movement, one that brings the head of his cock inside and they both let out a breath of relief.

Kurt lets himself sinking into Blaine's warm, so warm body, his cock squeezed perfectly and feeling like this is it, this is the best fuck he ever got.

And then Sebastian's mouth is back on his ass, making Kurt buck against him, which in turn makes an interesting change for Blaine who howls his approval and rocks his hips against Kurt ...

The three men set a rhythm, each move bringing a chain of reactions that has Kurt on edge fairly quickly, the double stimulation too much to be fought anymore.

Kurt comes with a shout, his grip on Blaine's hips sharp enough to be bruising, but it seems like it's all it takes to topple Blaine over whatever edge he was on, a low moan coming from his end.

Sebastian doesn't even have the time to grip his erection that Kurt is already turning toward him, a flush all over his face and chest and looking thoroughly fucked. Without a word, Kurt takes Sebastian's cock in his hand and leans forward.

"Putain de merde !" Sebastian shouts as Kurt's lips close around the head, the suction and the warm, wet sensation enough to make him come harder than he ever did - he's seeing stars, for Christ's sake.

Kurt swallows all of what Sebastian has to give before letting him go.

The two teenagers are laying on the bed, Blaine on his front and Sebastian on his back, both their eyes closed and the same contented smile on their faces.

Kurt's eyes dart from one to the other, a fond smile appearing on his face.

He'll think about what he just did later.

For now, he's not going to do anything more than cuddle and sleep with his two Ganymedes.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from .38 Special song "Teacher Teacher" :)


End file.
